


All I Wanted, All You Needed

by TheRealAK47



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAK47/pseuds/TheRealAK47
Summary: A short blurb-turned-fic showing the romantic side of Rick Sanchez he prefers to keep secret from everyone, including his lovers. Inspired by a tumblr ask between myself and @keepitschwifty (posts as cuntoid over here).





	All I Wanted, All You Needed

All I Wanted, All You Needed

 

No matter how many times you’ve found yourself in this same position; on your knees, begging for the cock of a man more than twice your age, you still look up with longing, attempting to seduce Rick with a lick of your lips when he makes eye contact. Adjusting slightly from his workbench to turn to you, he grabs your hair like a ponytail and lifts your chin.

“N-not yet, baby. Wh-what’s the rush? I kinda get off, you know, watching you beg and shit. It’s, it’s k-kinda hot.”

Damn. This was going to require some more effort. You knew he would just shoo you away if you tried to unbuckle his pants- Rick got off on power and control. Power and control. That was it.

“Yes, Sir,” you apologized, lowering your eyes to the ground. “Only good girls get a taste.” The room went silent as Rick ceased working on whatever he was preoccupied with. 

“A-are you a good girl?”

“No, I distracted you from your work.”

“True. Hmmm. Today I’m feeling, let’s say, uh, gen-generous. You wanna another shot? Come on, c-come let Rick take c-care of you.” He rose from the workbench, carried you to his small room and lightly tossed you on his cot-like bed. He whipped off his lab coat and shirt in one fluid motion with his pants following behind them. He surveyed your mostly-clothed body with thirst, joining you on the bed while he slowly slipped your t-shirt over your head. You could feel your nipples harden as they adjusted to the room’s cool temperature. While unhooking your bra, he pinched the left nipple to remind you who was in charge. Your yelp seem to please him, as evidenced by both his smirk and his growing erection. 

This was always your favorite part. Not the sex, not the climax- but the initial kiss. Rick had a variety of tastes depending on what day it was that ranged from citrus fruits and cocaine-laced nasal drip. For all of the rough sex you had together, you really enjoyed making out with Rick like a teenager. You almost felt yourself being absorbed by his charisma and being when you were in that state. You could drink him in for hours.

However, drinking tends to make one thirsty. Within minutes, you were both fully naked, his tongue deep in your cunt, swirling his tongue around fervently, while you swallowed his cock to its base. Rick Sanchez may be many things, but a selfish lover was not one of them. Not that you’d ever tell him that. Or that you could, as you currently were trying to both suck and beg for his cock at the same time, which, not surprisingly, is about as difficult as it sounds.

“Had enough of this, this tongue, baby? What, whatever you say.” Rick turned you over on your stomach, letting his long fingers drape your wet cunt before filling you with his length, which, despite how long you two had been doing this, always had a twinge of pain during those first few thrusts. But, as always, your body acclimated and soon those pangs of pain started feeling really good, sending your mind into the blissful peaceful state you rarely experience. You could hear Rick behind you, kissing your neck, expounding what a good girl you are and how good he feels inside you. His words, like they always do, bring you to a slow but building climax. His thrusts became more primal, like he was trying to impale you, nibbling on your collarbone.

“I can’t….I’m going to…..,” as you felt the glorious contractions of orgasm wash over your body. You loved the feeling of how your own throbbing felt while Rick was still inside you. He tugged at your hair with sweat covered fingers, at his own brink. With one final thrust, you could feel the hot liquid from Rick’s own orgasm shoot and fill up inside you. 

You both collapsed on the cot in exhaustion and orgasmic bliss. Rick reached for his lab coat to wrap himself in, while handing you one of his old Flesh Curtains t-shirts to drape yourself in. 

“Well, well, fun as a-always,” Rick said, with an air of brevity to him. “I’ve been to a lot of dimensions and you’re one of my favorites.”

“That’s nice. Are you kicking me out? I know you’re Rick Sanchez but as far as I’m aware, this isn’t some little one-time thing. Like more than friends with benefits but not a relationship. You’re such a fucking asshole sometimes.”

“Oh, here, here w-we go. I’ve heard this s-so many times from, from so many fucking women. Stay, stay the f-fucking night. Hotel Sanchez. Amenities include a military cot built for one, k-lax crystals and no f-food. Enjoy your stay.”

With that, Rick turned out the light

 

                                                     *          *          *           *           *             *

 

Before he turned out the light for the evening, Rick allowed himself to drink your figure in his eyes. 

Since the bed was so small and flimsy (seriously, with all of the rough sex that’s been had on it, how had it not collapsed?), Rick often slept using pillows to prop him up, giving him some extra bed space. This was even more likely when women spent the night.

Rick certainly didn’t come across as a man that enjoyed cuddling. Many women took this interpretation and didn’t bother asking for an overnight invite. The few that suggested it were quickly rebuffed, leaving a very small few that stayed once Rick “gave in”.

She was one of those very small few.

Rick genuinely liked her because they had things to talk about other than sex and politics. She didn’t let his age intimidate her, which he respected. 

And he liked watching her fall asleep after their nights together.

Oh, to be sure, he always put up “a fight” about her staying over, but secretly, he was always scared that one of these nights, she would take his ‘no’ seriously and he would have to spend yet another night alone drinking. 

But tonight, he could see sleepiness begin to take over her facial features as she looked up at him, cuddled in one of his old band shirts and some blankets.

“Rick?” she asked softly. He could never, never let her know how much of a sucker he was for that one word in that one tone. No matter what the task.

“Yes?”

“Can you roll the post-orgasm joint? My fingers feel stiff.” Rick internally breathed a sigh of relief. A simple task that would help them both sleep- there’s a time and place for k-lax, as they both knew, and he wasn’t up for an adventure tonight.

“Of course. Just give me a f-few minutes, my stash is in the, the garage. Safest place, I doubt anyone here s-smokes pot except maybe Jerry and he’s too much of an idiot to find it.”

“Makes sense.” She kissed Rick softly as he rose from the bed.

When he returned a few minutes later, Rick could tell she was starting to dose off and gently nudged her.

“One fine smokeable,” and sparked the lighter. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled when she smelled the air from the combustion.

“Smells great,” she said sleepily. “Purple kush maybe?” She took a hit from the joint off of Rick, inhaled deeply and smiled, passing her lover the joint back. This exchange happened several times until the smoke was extinguished. Rick leaned into his pillow wall, relaxation setting in, and she laid on top of his chest in response. Rick remained stoic in response until after several minutes, he could hear her breathing slowing down and carefully reached for his flask.

This was the Rick he was ashamed of. The Rick that spent the night with a monogamous partner, allowed her to wear his clothes, smoke his drugs, share his bed- and evoke a desire to care for and protect. He found himself gently stroking her hair, not unlike how he used to with Beth and whispering three words Rick Sanchez would deny he ever said.


End file.
